


Chill In the Air

by AbsinthexMind



Series: Oh brother where art thou [64]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bracelets, Cold Weather, Cruise Ships, F/M, Friendship/Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Patrol, Post-Betrayal, Princess Andromeda, Revenge, Worry, corduroy jacket, jackets, personality change, sentimental treasure, sweet moment, travel by ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsinthexMind/pseuds/AbsinthexMind
Summary: Nights were cold on the Princess Andromeda. Even colder when the Luke you once knew was starting to change and not for the best.
Relationships: Luke Castellan/Reader
Series: Oh brother where art thou [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/501493
Kudos: 18





	Chill In the Air

Another freezing night on the massive ship dubbed the ‘Princess Andromeda’. Nights like these made you miss the warmth of Cabin 11. Jam packed as it was, at least all that body heat provided extra warmth in your cabin. You had always been aware of all of your siblings around you and it made you feel safe. Now you were among strangers, having forsaken Olympus and Camp Half-Blood. If there could only be a way to spare the other young campers that you had once laughed with and trained alongside. Luke had told you the only way to save them was for them to join Kronos’ side. There was no way they would do that. Especially since Poseidon’s son was there. 

From staring at the black void of the water, you turn and walk down the deck. Your nose was starting to drip from the chill making you regret not putting on a heavier jacket. The one reason you didn’t originally wear one was in case anyone or anything was to attack the ship. Your body would have limited mobility to react properly when you wore your heavy set jacket. Even inside there was a small chill that was settled. The faster you walk the warmer you become, also the closer you got to Luke’s suite. Fully knowing that he would already be there. Right where you left him two hours ago. Ever since obtaining Kronos’ creepy sarcophagus you noticed how your half-brother spent a lot of time alone with it. Being in the same room with it for too long made you regret renouncing the gods of Olympus. Every time a demigod renounced the Olympains a piece of Kronos’ body returned to the coffin. It made the whole damn room like an ice box and it always made your anxiety heighten. 

Just as you got to his door, Luke opens it; equally surprised by your presence. He looked tired and gaunt. You wondered if he had eaten. Regret that you didn’t stay with him fled when you saw that he was wearing his warm corduroy jacket. Inside must be incredibly warm, even more so since Luke always ran hot. 

“How’s the mummy?” You peek around him before he closes the door. He knew Kronos’ sarcophagus made you uncomfortable and told you you didn’t have to be around it until Kronos was fully formed. Small blessings. 

“Don’t call him that.” 

“I didn’t know his ears had finally generated back.” 

Luke grabs your arm. “(y/n), I’m serious.” 

You frown and rip your arm out of his grip. Another change in look was his attitude. Gone were your fun days at camp, now you were stuck with a snappy, grumpy Luke. “Calm down I was just joking. Something you used to do too.” 

“If you haven’t noticed, there isn’t anything to joke about now. This is serious. It’s our job to make sure Kronos obtains a physical form.” His eyes are narrowed straight at you. He never used to look at you like that. Before. . . before Luke decided to let bitterness and revenge consume him, he had looked at you in a much different way. In a way that made butterflies burst from your tummy. Where your cheeks became eternal flames, causing your face to become a bright beacon. You knew it was wrong to flirt with your half-brother, but in your defense he was the one who started everything. Luke had always been an instigator. 

You despised the person he was becoming. “Yeah and if you haven’t noticed we’re in the process of it. It’s going to be a while until then. You can’t just be a ball of pissiness and anger. You’re making this whole thing much worse.” 

“Worse?” 

“I feel like a traitor most of the time Luke! Hells, I am a traitor. I don’t like the Olympians much either but I don’t want to betray our friends at camp! I joined for you. Because I believe in you. I trust you Luke. That’s why I renounced the gods. The least you can do is freaking joke around with me like old times once in a while instead of choosing to be miserable!” By the end of it, you knew you were yelling. If anyone else had yelled back at him, Luke would roar just as loud. But Luke merely shrinked, looking around the small hallway. Your voice had probably already traveled around the corner. 

He was trying to make you quiet again. In a hushed tone, Luke Castellan actually apologized. “I’m sorry. It’s just, it’s just I’m tired (y/n). Really tired.” You knew it must have been difficult for Luke to admit that out loud. Silence was strength in his view. What a stupid make way of thinking. 

He glances at you and within seconds he has his jacket off, handing it to you. “You need to start wearing your own jacket.” 

“Why would I need to when you always give me yours?” Mustering up a smile you hoped it would be enough to make Luke crack. 

You wanted to sing for joy when it worked. 

Your Luke was back. That boyish shy grin that was well known for making girls swoon. 

Happily you throw on his toasty jacket. Larger than your frame, his beige corduroy jacket swallowed you up. You loved it. Especially since the inside lining also smelled like Luke too. 

“You're ridiculous. You know that right?” 

Nodding your head, you shove your hands into the large pockets. In the right one you found something. Fishing it out you discover its a raggedy piece of what appeared to be trash. 

“What is this?” 

“You don’t remember?” When you shook your head, Luke chuckles and takes it from your palm. “This is my favorite thing in the entire world.” 

“Trash?” 

He laughed. “No. It’s the friendship bracelet you made for me. When the threads grew too old and broke, mine fell off. I didn’t want to just throw it away. I wanted to keep it.” 

You had made those five years ago! When Luke had first come to camp. The immediate bond that formed between you was verified with those bracelets. So young. Even though he was older than you, you had been at the camp for longer. As one of the eldest cabin 11 kids, you took it upon yourself to help Luke and Annabeth (before she was claimed by Athena). When Annabeth left for Cabin 6, Luke stayed with you. 

“I could’ve just made you a new one.” Bashfully turning your face away at Luke’s sentimental treasure. 

Luke runs his fingers over the bumps of woven thread. “This was from my first year here. I don’t want to replace that memory.” 

Happy that he wasn’t gone entirely, you drew closer to him so your arms touched. 

Still in the hall of the cruise ship you’re able to steal a moment with Luke for the first time in weeks.


End file.
